I Love You, Till The End Of The Line!
by WetHipsterLOL
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers and James Barnes "Bucky" Buchanan, childhood friends, now Bucky wants to push things forward so he asks out Steve on a Date but Steve Misunderstood... Not much I can really do, first fanfiction and all.
1. Boyfriended?

**Um Yeah, First ever FF. Steve-X-Bucky**

**I Hope you like it, I mean... I'm only 13.**

**Takes place in College, Lovey Dovies, Drunk Nights, Car Crashes. You know. Normal Young Adult Life!**

**Steve: 18 (1/2) | Bucky: 19**

"Hey Rogers!" Bucky yelled out.

"Whats up?" Steve asked turning around.

"Well nothing much, but I was wondering if you want to go on a **DATE** sometime later?" Bucky asked nicely, glaring at Steve's eyes.

"Sure, why not? I mean I have nothing else to do besides study" Rogers blushed.

As both walked away in the opposite direction, they went back to their dorms. Steve was blushing, A LOT. Bucky was smiling faintly almost like he needs to kiss him, Steve. Bucky reached his dorm first. Slamming his whole body down in his bed, "YEEAH!" He yelled into the pillow with joy, "I GOT A DATE WITH ROGERS" He yelled again. Steve finally reaches his dorm and "Is this a date or just hanging out?" he questioned himself. "I hope it's just a hangin' out, I don't really have feelings for him..." He sighed.

"But I do, kind of do, well a little I guess." He sighs staring at the ceiling slowly closing his eyes, falls asleep.

_**-The Next Morning-**_

Steve wakes up, looking at the clock, noticing his about to be late for 1st class. He quickly jumps out of bed searching for clean clothes in the closet, trips on his own feet. Finally he got dressed, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.  
In his head repeating-

1, Survive today's classes.

2, Find a good spot to eat at the cafeteria.

3, Say HI to Bucky to be nice.

4, Go to dorm and get dressed for "_**DATE**_".

5, Survive the date or hanging, whatever.

3 hours later, after surviving his first class AM he goes to the cafeteria looking for a good spot to eat, alone and happy. I mean Steve is a NORMAL boy who likes to read, write, do school work properly. YEP! A normal student. He finds a good spot to eat at the cafeteria, *AHEM* Alone in a long-ass table that about fills up 20 to 30 people. Poor Steve, why would he say YES to a Bucky. Bucky, well is like a popular-ish kind of kid, and then theres me a smart, intelligent, generous hard-working and a _**SO-CALLED-TRY-HARD-STUDENT**_. Thats pretty much my school university reputation.

_**-Classes End: 4:47PM-**_

After surviving today's classes, he finally reached his dorm, throws his satchel and school stuff beside the door. "4 hours till my date starts" He sits down, opening and turning on his laptop. After 30 minutes searching for something to do in the internet, he got borded easily. He took a 2 hour nap just because he didn't had something to do, or no one to hang out with at that time. "7:13 Pm, about an 1 till my date starts. Better get ready!" He cheers sarcastically. After taking an 10 minutes shower, fixing his hair for about 20 minutes and drying it up, finding the right clothes to wear for his date, or what ever he calls it. He finally finds a perfect clothes to wear a black shirt that says "Stay Happy" and atop of that a grey-red-ish flannel with black slim jeans with grey-black vans, and his prescriptions! perfect Tumblr BOY! He waits outside for about 25 minutes for Bucky to pick him up.

_**-The Date Steve has to survive-**_

As Bucky turns around in the curve with his nice-ass car, Steves eyes popped out. I mean Bucky is rich, yeah rich. Thats the word.

"You ready for the date, Love?" Bucky asked grinning.

"Oh... Uh... Um, Sure!" Steve asked shyly as he gets inside the car, sitting right the drivers seat.

"Nice car, it's pretty sweet!"

"Ready for the date?

"Yeah! So where are we going?" Steve smiling at Bucky.

And so they went, Bucky and Steve talked about what they liked about each other, what they like, and hows there life been. As they reached there destination, some restaurant called "Wine & Kisse", both of them laughed and smiled, although the restaurant name is weird. They entered, Bucky told the server they we're reserved for 2 seats. Steve was just following Bucky's footsteps. The 2 seated on a table that has a full 2-for-table set. Both where so happy, Bucky and Steve felt like they could just kiss right at this moment although Steve doesn't have that kind of feelings for Bucky, as the server comes to the two lovey Dovies Bucky ordered for Steve. Steve looked like he would just sit there and eat the food with Bucky without talking, but since it's a GAY date it's Steve has a thing for Bucky, Steve just doesn't have the guts to do it.

"I would like to have, One BBQ Steak and Ribs with Mash Potatoes on the side" Bucky said firmly.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"My boyfriend here would like-?!" Bucky got interrupted.

-Steve Coughs-

"You okay, love?" Bucky asked slowly, "I'm fine, thanks though" Steve glancing at the table, eyes wide opened.

"So, I was saying, my boyfriend here would like to have a Thanksgiving Special with?" Bucky looking at Steve.

"Coke, Water, Ice Tea any will be fine with me!" Steve looking at Bucky, Steve really wanted to kiss Steve so bad, he'll save it for later see how far this DATE of ours will go.

"Is that all it, Sir?"

"Indeed it is, thank you." Answered politely.

_**-BOYFRIEND?! WTH?!-**_

As bucky and Steve wait for the server to leave... Steve became furious with Bucky!

"BOYFRIEND?!" Steve asked furiously.

"Excuse me?"

"BOYFRIEND! You called me boyfriend!"

"Um... Yeah! It's a date and we're official, love!" Bucky trying calm down Steve.

"It's a date?!"

"Um... Yeah, it's a date, I asked you out on a date. Didn't I? You heard me say date? Right?" Bucky asked Steve, wich Steve Didn't know.

* * *

**Steves goes silent looking at the table, feeling sorry and embarrassed...**

* * *

_**P.S I hope this gets like about 100-175 VIEWS. My first fanfiction I ever written. (More Chapters Coming!)**_


	2. French Kiss

_**As the date continued, things got a little out of hand and lets say...  
****Lets say "STEVE YOU IDIOT YOU LOST IT".  
****Let's say it that way...**_

* * *

**I'm hoping this gets more than 200 views. (TELL YOUR FRIENDS! or community and tuff. IDC)**

* * *

_**-I'm so SORRY!-**_

"Im..."

"I'm... Im so sorry..." Steve feeling sorry.

"I didn't listen carefully at all, I'm really SORRY!" Steve pointing out to Bucky.

"I... I mean it's fine, we can change it into a friendly date?" Bucky asked

"No it's fine the way it is! It's just I really have feelings for you and all."

"I really love you since I saw, I just couldn't handle saying HI to you at the first place." Steve looking down in his lap.

"I mean your just really popular, aren't you going to ruin your reputation when **everyone **sees us together?"

"Look, don't worry what they think. As long as we love each other, everything will be fine!" Bucky ended the conversation as the server comes with their dishes.

The server hands Bucky his steak n' ribs with mash potato's, Bucky sets down a napkin on his lap. The server hands Steve his Thanksgiving special, that was one huge turkey leg with mash potato on the side with ham and bits of bacon on top with shepherds pie on the side. (Steve's a fatass, end it there) the two lovey dovies look at each other after they eat a spoonful. Steve plays around a bit with the mash potato since he's done eating the turkey leg, at that time Bucky is finished 2/3 of his plate. Steve how ever is still playing with his mash potato's and has his left hand holding Bucky's right hand. **HOW LOVELY!**

"You gonna finish them mash potato's Steve?" Bucky smirking.

"Oh.. um.. yeah!" Steve starts stuffing his face with mash potatoes and ham.

"Slow down there love... Might want to save your appetite for later!"

As the two finish drinking there beverages, Bucky calls for a server and hands them a some what portable-atm-crappy-so-whatever-thing-I-don't-know. They finish, leaving the server a $2 tip.

"Thank you!" Steve and Bucky nodding at the server.

"Come again! Enjoy the night!" The Server added.

**-I ❤ You-**

The two head over to Bucky's car, Bucky opening the car door for Steve, smiling. "Thanks you!" Steve's flirting voice, Bucky getting on the drivers seat. Bucky planned the whole date. Which Steve didn't know there was more coming. So as Bucky planned, going atop on a hill that views the whole city of LA. As they get there, Steve knew they MIGHT hang out here, or it's the right time to do his move. The two talked about what they want to do if Nucky graduates, will Steve ever see Bucky again? Will they go to the same University? But it doesn't matter, what matters is they have each other and they love each other till the end of the line (❤) They know that they want to keep each other close but not to far, they want to take their relationship in a moderate level.

"Steve..." Bucky's eyes widen, looking at Steve's eyes.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Steve asked looking back.

"Your eyes are so beautiful..." Bucky blushing, smiling at Steve.

"Thank you..."

"So after this, do you want to come over to my place?"

"Uh, yeah sure!" Steve feeling happy.

They both look at each other, Bucky reaching for Steve's hand... Both where gazing in closer and closer to each other, At that moment they kissed.

The blondes soft firm lips touched the brunettes wild sexy lips, they were both snogging [hugging] each other. Steve went in for a french kiss, Bucky followed in both touching and wiggling both of their tongues together, they take a breathe. Both were furious for each other. Steve had his moment to do so, The blonde ripped the brunettes suit up, Steve moving into Bucky, Steve was in Bucky's lap, Steve's arms around Bucky's neck, Bucky's left hand holding on Steves hip and the other on the neck. Steve reached in for a kiss than french kissing happened. Bucky hugged Steve tightly. Bucky broke apart, started kissing and sucking on Steve's neck, Steve felt to much pleasure. Bucky's left hand going lower and lower in the torso till he meets hands with Steve, Steve cut him off. The two were so furious they really wanted to do it. But they agreed to keep it moderate. The two broke apart smiling, Bucky having saliva dripping off his mouth...

"Your such a ass hogger Roger" Bucky flirting.

"Me? You were hugging my ass tightly!"

"Just shut u-?" Steve interrupting Bucky, Kissing him firmly.

"I ❤ you." Steve whispering to Bucky's ear...

"I ❤ you, two..." Bucky kisses Steve on the Cheek.

The two get back on their seats cleaning up the mess they made. Bucky Putting back his suit on. The two looked at each other, Steve's eyes sparkling within the city lights, Bucky drove off. Heading to Bucky's **RICH **family mansion, Steve took a nap along the way. I mean it it a 1 hour drive!

* * *

Theres chapter 2 for yah! I hope you enjoyed my 2nd part of the story! ❤

* * *

_**More Chapters Coming Soon! (3rd Part Coming Soon!)**_


	3. The Buchanan's Residence!

**We left off at Bucky and Steve, Bucky driving Steve to His house.  
****Will Bucky make his move?**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL READING MY FF!  
**

* * *

**_-Want to stay here for the night?-_**

"Steve!" Bucky yelled.

"I-Im awake!" Steve waking up, popping his head up in the air.

"We're here!" Bucky said, "Look" He added.

As they passed a tree Steve looked at the Buchanan's Mansion, Nice shaped trees and hedges, small fountains, and about a 2 to 3 story mansion. Steve was amazed. Steve, looking back at Bucky...

"Isn't this a little too much for me?" Steve looking back and forth at the mansion to Bucky.

"No, not everything is too much for, love!" Bucky cheerly.

"I ❤ you..." Steve, a little tearing up with joy.

As Bucky turns left parking his car in the front foye of his mansion, a server named Dum-Dum, he prefered getting called that way. As Bucky gets out of the car, Steve how ever was still looking at the big mansion, "You there, Steve?" Bucky asked opening the door for Steve, "Yeah..." Steve almost tripping getting out of the car. Bucky tosses the car keys to Dum-Dum, "Mind parking it for me, bro?" Bucky politely asking with a smirk. Steve has so many questions to ask...

"So?" Steve gazing off making there way to the front door.

"So, what?"

"So wheres... You're parents?" Steve asked.

"In some business traveling somewhere around the world, I don't know."

"Oh, So whos taking care of the house while your away in school?" Steve gazing, looking around as Bucky managed to open the door.

"Oh, I have 2 servants that are friends. Dum-Dum, the one that's parking my car outside." Bucky offering to help get Steve's jacket off, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Whos the other one-?!"

"Hey, look I know you have a lot of questions but lets save it for later, Kay Love?"

"Sure, still got a lot of time" Steve ending it there, both taking their shoes off.

Steve however following Bucky who is giving him a house tour, Steve aside gazing, eyes wide looking around the whole hallway, than Steve trips on his own foot. Bucky looks back, "You won't achieve anything by doing that, Rogers." Bucky smiling, Helping Steve up, "I'm sorry, it's just this house... It's amazing, big and all!" Steve getting hyper every time he sees a door to a room, whining about going to see each room in the house, even the garage! Bucky how ever said **NO, **telling Steve he'll do that tomorrow...

"Tomorrow?" Steve questioned Bucky.

"If you want, you can stay here. As long as my parents agree on it!" Bucky happily saying in joy.

Bucky quickly dials his Mom's phone #, "Mom can I have a friend sleep over at our house for 1 week?" He asked, "Sure as long as you monkey's don't make a mess!" She replied,

"You can stay!" Bucky hugging and jumping up and down with Steve.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, as long as you don't make a mess and watch out for the dogs." Bucky warned.

"OH, HOW I ❤ YOU SO MUCH!"

All of a sudden, Bucky turning around hugging Steve, going in for a kiss just to shut him up.

"Oh thats really..." Steve breaking apart then back to lip snogging.

"Thats really romantic, Bucky!" Steve Breaking apart, hands on Bucky's pectorals. Looking up on him.

Bucky kisses Steve soft firm forehead, "Yeah, I know. I ❤ you, too!" Bucky looking down at Steve going in for a kiss.

Than a shadowy figure enters the kitchen, "Sir... OH IM SO SORRY, SIR!" Dum-Dum was shocked of what he just saw.

The brunette pushed away the blonde, Steve falling on the floor embarrassed of someone seeing them kiss. Bucky helps up Steve, "I'm so sorry Steve! And It's fine Dum-Dum, we're sorry for doing it here. Maybe in a more private place, would be nice!" Bucky Rubbing the back of his head holding Steves hands as he gets up. As soon as Dum-Dum leaves and agrees... The brunette and the blonde hugged each other furiously started making out, then all of a sudden Bucky raised up Steve placing him on the kitchen counter, Steve sitting in the kitchen counter legs open with hands clasped on Bucky's neck. Bucky how ever has one of his hands in the blondes lap and the other in his neck. Steve was furious about doing it, but not at this time somewhere thats private. The two were completely french kissing, Steve undoing Bucky's belt, "Not at this time, Rogers..." Bucky broke apart holding Steve's right hand than placing it onto his buffed Biceps, as the kissing went on STeve started to unbutton Bucky's suit till his nice big pec's and abs are showing. Steve looking at his chest, Steve placing his hand on one of Bucky's pectorals. Steve was completely feeling that this was wrong but he wanted it, really bad...

"Hey... Um..." Steve stuttering.

"What is it?"

"How about.. um..." Steve still stuttering his question.

"Tell me Steve, i'll be fine whatever you say. Don't worry I got you."

"Can we?"

"What? Can we what?" Bucky worrying and holding Steve.

"Can we... Please not do it? You know, I mean keep it a moderate relationship?" Steve Looking aside rubbing his arm, still sitting on the counter.

"Oh..." Bucky realized.

"Are you mad? Please don't be mad at me! I just don't want to rush things!"

"No it's not that, i'm sorry if I was rushing our relationship... I didn't mean to." Bucky softly hugging Steve, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for understanding me, Bucky..." Steve hugging Bucky tightly.

"It's getting late..."

"Yeah... What do you suggest we do?" The blonde thinking about what will Bucky say.

**_-The Video-Game Lovers, Spooning-_**

The two quickly came up of something...

"VIDEO-GAME COMPETITION!" The blonde and the brunette challenging the each other.

"Who ever wins owns the other opponent $50!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Steve yelled, "I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY ON ME!" He added.

"My money is only for my school!"

Bucky laughs.

"I'm joking, I will never do that to someone I love." Bucky grabbing Steve's hand making there way down to the basement.

"SLOW DOWN!" Steve said almost tripping down the stairs.

Till they were 4 steps left Steve tripped on Bucky landing chest to chest, "Oh...SORRY!" Steve applied, laughing getting up and helping up Bucky. When Steve was on his foot he looked around the basement, "Feel free to venture" Bucky suggested. Steve walking around the room touching the bar counter, the comfortness of the couch and lastly seeing a 100-130 inch T.V, Steve felt like he could die right in this very, special, majestic, palace.

"Well it's 3:36 AM" Bucky laughed, "Better go to sleep! Come on we'll continue tomorrow!" He added.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Steve complain.

"I'll sleep with you so you don't get nightmares, Love!"

"You make the best deals, Honey." Steve flirting, following Bucky to his room.

Bucky and Steve, making there way up the stairs, of course Steve noticed the huge shining chandelier, he almost tripped, **AGAIN! **"Keep up the pace, Love!" Bucky said, "Okay, Okay!" Steve rushing towards Bucky's side, grabbing to hold his hand. Bucky stopped and open his bedroom door, "Like it?" Bucky asked looking down at Steve, "I have no PJ's..." Steve sitting down on some fancy decorated chair, looking at Bucky, "You can borrow some of my overgrowned ones, if you like?" Bucky suggested,

"Mind if sleep with a shirt on and boxers?" Steve asked.

"Oh... Sure. I sleep in my boxers!"

Both laugh.

Both of them kiss on the firm-soft lips of each others graceful lips, then both taking their pants off and changing into new shirts, Bucky gave Steve a sweater that's baggy. Which makes Steve look so CUUUTE! On the sweater it has the text that says **STAY STRONG**, Steve puts on the baggy sweater and turns around to show Bucky who's about to change into his shirt,

"You..." Bucky gazing off...

"Does it look bad on me?" Steve rubbing his arms...

"No, you look so hot and cute on it, it's amazing on you!"

"Thanks-?!" Suddenly Steve gets interrupted.

"Just shut up!" Bucky picks up Steve and kisses him on the forehead.

He slowly carries Steve to the bed, slowly resting him on the bed, "Thanks..." Steve hiding under the covers, feeling how soft and comfy the mattress is, Bucky then gets into the bed. Sliding in the covers, both where on there sides face to face. Bucky turns off the lights and turns on the Night lamp.

"I ❤ You." Steve yawning, moving closer to Steve.

"I ❤ you, too" Bucky hugging Steve.

"Don't ever change for me, love" Bucky whispers to Steve's ear.

Steve smiles and falls asleep in a few minutes. Both where asleep, except the fact that Steve was lying on his back and hogging all the covers for himself and Bucky spooning his cute-ass. The brunette and the blonde were perfect for each other.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter! I think it's sexy-cute! ❤  
**

* * *

**_More Chapters Coming Soon!_Thank you very much guys for all the views!  
I appreciate it, this is my very first fanfiction!  
More to Come Love and Stucky Soon!**


	4. Breakfast & Movie Tears

**Last Chapter: Bucky welcomed Steve to the  
Buchanan's Residence, Steve thought it was too much  
but Bucky insisted, Bucky offered Steve to stay for as long as he wanted  
OMG BUT THAT MAKE OUT SCENE HAD ME.  
**

* * *

Thank you for all 109 Views! I love you all!

* * *

_**-Pleasure me, Bucky!-**_

Steve and Bucky were sleeping together in Bucky's room, Steve was inside Bucky's arms, Steve however was still awake due to Bucky's hard-hugging-arms, "Can you not hug me so hard..." Bucky softens and Steve grasps for air. Bucky was still awake to, the two never felt like sleeping so Bucky turned on the T.V in his room. Both were watching some Supernatural, "I love that show!" Steve points out, "Hey, me too!" Both we're happy they liked something together. Steve got boreded easily,

"James..." Steve squints his eyes putting his hands in steves pecs...

"Yeah Grant?"

"I... I'm bored..."

"What do you want to do?" Bucky asked.

"I want you to...?"

"I want you to... Pleasure me!" Steve says it out loud, desperate for it.

"You want me to what?"

"Pleasure me, James!" Steve moves closer to Bucky's side of the bed.

"I... I... I don't know..." Bucky not knowing what to do...

All of a sudden Steve was atop of Bucky, Steve unbuttoning Bucky's shirt, "I always wanted to do it with you... I love you a lot!" Steve cries out, Bucky was there looking at Steve, Bucky's left hand was in Steve's shoulder the other on the lap, "I... I... Alright, do you want pleasure us both..." Bucky gave up and goes along with Steve, Steve's hair covers half his face, Steve had a evil smirk on... Steve lowers down, face to face with Bucky kissing his firm, soft, luscious lips. Bucky has his hands around Steve's waste and Steve has both his hands beside Bucky's head, supporting his own body. Bucky went in for a french kiss, Steve was circling Bucky's tongue with his tongue, both were eager to do it but not just yet, Bucky was on his boxers, just his boxers. Bucky breaks apart and pushing Steve away, grabbing hold on to his Baggy sweater and ripping it off, he pulls Steve again to go back to making out session,

"James..." Steve breaks apart and kisses again...

"Pleasure me James! Pleasure me!"

"You want me to f-ck you?" Bucky making the question clear.

"No but..." Steve grabs Bucky's right hand and places it on his erecting bulge.

"I... I..."

"I know you want to do it and i'm letting you do it..." Steve ends it.

Bucky rolled over, being atop of Steve. Bucky slowly grabs Steve's boxers sliding it down his legs till it was off. Bucky didn't look, he just looked at Steve's face. Steve grabbed Bucky's right hand placing it on his fully-erected cock, "Pleasure... Me... JAMES!" Steve moaning and Bucky's hand started to stroke Steve's cock. Bucky kisses Steve while stroking his hard cock. Bucky, too had his boxers off with his hard cock. Bucky moved onto Steve's neck kissing it, sucking and licking it, on the other hand Steve was rubbing Bucky's huge pecs and abs, Steve felt so much pleasure, too much pleasure... Bucky stroke Steve's cock faster and faster just to get it over with a second or two later Steve comed. Buck stopped and he come to. Bucky got up and grabbed a fresh towel off of a table and cleaned everything up, "Are you happy now, love?" Bucky asked smiling, "Always happy when im with you." Steve grabbed Bucky's head and kisses him,

"Just saying, you're fine-sexy-ass is mine and your stroking felt too good!" Steve smirks.

"I thought I owned your cute adorable little ass?" Bucky laughing.

"Just shut up, get dress and go to sleep with me!" Steve hiding under the cover, putting his Boxers on and Bucky's baggy sweater.

The two fix their bed up and Bucky hugged/spooned Steve softly, Steve thought today was enough and tiring. He wishes he admitted his love to Bucky years ago, but Bucky moved farther away from Steve's hometown, but Steve is lucky he has him now for himself. Bucky kissed Steve's forehead, with Bucky's left hand he fixes Steve's hair and moves it aside so they can be face too faced..

"Go to sleep my, Love." Bucky yawning then Steve yawns.

_**-The Lovely Morning Breakfast!-**_

It's 9:23 AM and Steve woke up due to Bucky's loud snoring, Steve gets out of bed, opens curtain windows, puts on his pj's and fixes his hair. He looked at Bucky, who was still sleeping Steve smiled and kisses him in the forehead, Bucky wakes up grabbing Steve's head making it into a kiss, "Surprise, surprise, ready to make breakfast?" Bucky breaks the kiss and smiles, "I'll meet you downstairs" Steve leaves the room making his way to the kitchen. Bucky gets up puts on a pair of pj's fixes his hair and fixes the bed. He finally leaves the room and makes his way down stairs. Steve gets to the fridge and looks for eggs because he knows what Bucky likes, after he puts the egg in a hot frying pan he toast some waffles, Bucky comes in the kitchen sitting in the chair island counter, Bucky was resting his chin on his hands blinking and watching Steve, Bucky slides the eggs on the plate, the toaster pops out and he catches it in the air in time. Bucky adds a tablespoon of salt in the egg, adding some choco-syrup to the waffles with strawberry slices and blueberry, after that Bucky was waiting for his meal, Steve finally makes his meal Toasting 3 waffles and making 2 pancakes, finally after 6 minutes of baking he slides the pancake to a plate adding syrup and butter and banana slices, he grabs the toast flying out of the toaster, putting it on the plate, finally Steve serves Bucky's meal both seat beside together eating, Bucky got up and grabbed and 2 cups off a the dishwasher, Steve looks on what's he doing, Bucky grabbed orange juice and for himself, "What drink?" Bucky asks, "Milk will be fine by me, "M'kay, love." Bucky smiling grabbing the milk and pouring it on Steve's cup, he hands the Milk to Steve, Both drank at the same time.

"Hows my cooking? I took classes!" Steve Burping, "Excuse me!" Steve giggles.

"It's amazing! Last time you cooked from me in my house you almost burnt my whole house down!" Bucky and Steve laughs.

"So how about that video game competition?"

"Oh, that... I don't want to play it with you, I know how you play and you always cheat!" Steve laughs.

"Yeah, thats true, what do you think we should do? Together?"

"Oh, I got an idea!" Bucky raising his pointer finger in the air.

"What is it? Is it crazy?"

"No... Lets watch movies!" Bucky holding Steve by the shoulders.

"Oh, yeah sure. Why not!" Steve races Bucky to the living room.

When they reach the living room, Steve stood there due to how beautiful the whole living room is, a huge sparkling chandelier, a 80 inch T.V with a nice, comfy, bedded couch. Bucky sudden gives Steve a piggy-back, both landing on the couch, both laughed. Bucky turned on the T.V lying down on the bed-couch side, Bucky finds a flips through the movie list, "Which movie do you want to watch? I have lots just for us to watch, love." Bucky moves right to Steve sitting beside him, STeve resting his head on his legs...

"Hey, can we do this?" Steve asks.

"Do what?" Bucky replies.

"Watch movies all day till which one of us cries first!" Steve asks giggling.

"Betting in $25!" Bucky kissing Steve on the forehead.

"Your on!" Steve laughs and kisses Bucky.

Steve finally chooses a movie that Bucky and him like, first round was twilight, after watching twilight Bucky found Steve napping, "Wake up Grant!" Bucky slapping Steve's cheeks softly, "I'M UP!" Steve's eyes open wide, next movie round was the The Notebook, literally Steve and Bucky were laughing the whole entire movie, but everytime they see kissing scenes they would kiss on the lips, which brings them closer together, "❤". It was 3:46 when they watched the third movie, The Fault in our Stars, the movie was so sad, sweet, adorable and beautiful, minutes into the middle of the movie Steve cried so much Bucky kissed him, "Hey, you owe me $25 bucks..." Bucky kissing Steve, wiping off the tear...

"You are such a JERK!" Steve kissing him back, sitting on Bucky's lap.

"Your a punk." Bucky broke the kiss, turning it into a french kiss.

Bucky looked at the clock, it was 6:48 PM, "Want to watch movies for the rest of the night?", Bucky asked, "Sure." Steve yawning, Steve gets up and turns off the chandelier lights, Bucky watched him leave the living room, Steve ran to the kitchen looking for matches, he insd a box and immediately makes his way back to the living trying not to worry Bucky, he lits 3 matches and lits up candles, "How romantic!" Bucky grabbed Steve's hands and pulls him in for a cuddle, the two finally broke the bet and the blonde and the brunette just cuddled and watched movies for the rest of the night. Somewhere at 11:00 PM after watching 3 movies Steve and Bucky were completely fallen asleep.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! I simply ❤ you all!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 coming soon! Sorry if chapter 4 came late! ❤**_


	5. Broke Up and Back Up!

**I would like to thank you all the viewers for reading this fanfiction.**  
**I know some of you don't like it, but I feel like I must go on. C:**

* * *

**P.S Thank you! Might be a 19-23 chapters long!**

* * *

_**-WEEK TILL SCHOOLS OVER! YEEEEEEAH!-**_

Steve and Bucky we're completely asleep after watching movies all day, it was somewhere at 6:45 AM were Bucky woke up. They noticed they have school, which starts at 9 AM. Steve was left sleeping at the couch in the living room. Bucky always knew Steve was a heavy sleeper. Bucky makes his way to his room to get his school uniform, he immediately makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. 7 Minutes later he gets out of the shower, he dries himself off and gets dressed up. It was 7:32 Am, he makes his way down to the living, he lightly punches and pokes Steve's shoulder, Steve turns around noticed that Bucky was on his school uniform, "Wake up! We got school!" Bucky kisses Steve's forehead, "Mkay... I'll get ready..." Steve gets up making his way to Bucky's room while Buck makes breakfast. He grabs his backpack and gets out his School uniform, he walked slowly to the shower since he was tired, NOT-A-MORNING-PERSON. Steve gets into the shower, 9 minutes later he gets out of the shower and looks at the clock, 7: 56 AM, Steve rushes and puts on his school uniform, he immediately makes his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It was 8:17 Bucky told Steve to get ready and wait outside, Steve runs to Bucky's room and grabs his Bucky's backpack and and his backpack, Steve makes his way to to the downstairs, he meets up with Bucky whose waiting for him in the front door. Bucky and Steve walk to Bucky's car. 8:25 Am when they left.

"Enjoyed your stay at my house, Steve?"

"It was amazing!"

"I just hope things don't go wrong at school..." Steve sighed.

"Why do you think that?" Bucky asked.

"Well your popular, I'm not."

"Look, it doesn't matter what they think, say or do to us as long as we love each other, that counts." Bucky placing his right hand on Steve's lap.

1 hour later, after almost getting a speeding ticket, Steve was holding on his seat because of Bucky's FAST-CRAZY-NOT-SO-STRAIGHT-PARKING in the schools parking lot, Steve and Bucky ran, almost a few minutes late. Luckily no one saw Bucky and Steve together, they both have to keep it a secret, or not if they decide on it. After 3 hours it was lunch. Steve slowly, as always was the last one to leave the class room, he walks lonely in the hallways seconds later he was all alone. He reaches his locker, he puts his books and other stuff away he grabs his money for the cafeteria. Steve always order the classic, burger with bacon aside with a small salad with water or coke he pays the cashier and looks around for a seat. he, instead thought of an idea, he left grabbed his tray of food and left the Cafeteria, he makes his way to the roof top study hang out, he sits down and slowly unwraps the burger. Meanwhile Bucky was at the cafeteria looking around for Steve, Bucky noticed that he wasn't there he left his POPULAR table his friends didn't care really. Bucky searched the whole school looking for Steve, after about 13 minutes of searching, he went to the roof top hangout there he saw Steve, Bucky walked slowly so Steve wouldn't notice him, seconds later Steve turned around and Bucky fell back, "Are you okay? You hurt?" Steve asks, "I'm fine! Thank you!" Buck laughs as Steve raises his up. The two sat in a table...

_**-The Small Pep Talk? I Think...-**_

"How come you didn't sit with me at the cafeteria?"

"I didn't feel like sitting there... At all"

"I just wanted to have some air, here outside." Steve added.

"I introduced you to my friends, they actually might like you."

"Really?" Steve playing some game on his phone.

"Well, they said 'Sounds interesting, we should meet him!'. That's what they said" Bucky sighed.

"I don't trust them."

"Why would you think that, love?"

Long pause, Steve noticed something.

"WAIT!" Steve turning off his phone, "Do they know we're dating?"

"NO! I told you, I keep secrets!"

"Oh okay. Good."

After 10 minutes, the two heard the bell rang, they just sat there. Both where looking at the teens that where leaving to hang out some place else. It was a long, long, very long pause. Not one of them said a word in 21 minutes. They noticed they only have 1 hour left till classes start again...

"So?" Bucky asked...

"So?" Steve replied...

"So.. Um... What are you doing this summer break?"

"I don't know yet."

"Want to spend sometime in my house? My parents won't be back till August?" Bucky asked.

"Sure, if I have some time. I don't know."

"Oh O.K." Bucky sighed off.

"Look i'm sorry if I can't. I might come with you to your residence but i'm not fully sure at all!" Steve looking at Bucky.

Steve was scared to yell or scream-talk to Bucky, since he is medium-sized buffed guy. Steve was also scared of Bucky because he might abuse him or force him to do stuff. Steve just wanted some space and time, that's all he needed. Steve wasn't sure that Bucky would want that or not. Steve really wanted to say things to Bucky in a nice way but not to hurt his feelings.

"Bucky..." Steve slowing his tone down.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can tell you something?"

"What is it? Is it something bad? Steve..."

"Can we..." Steve stuttering.

"Can we what?"

"Can we take a break?" Steve looking at Bucky...

It was about a minute pause between the brunette and the blonde.

"Oh..."

"James, I just need some space... After what happened in your house I wasn't really ready, at all. I love you since we we're friends from the beginning. But I just need some time to think. I have a lot going on in my life, I've been alone ever since my mom and dad died, than I spent some time with my uncle who died of cancer, if you udnerstand me I hope you will accept my apology and move on."

"I understand and I'll give you time. Friends?" Bucky nodded.

"Thank you." Steve breathe slowly, "Friends..." Steve had a feeling this was gonna be bad...

There was one more week before school ends, everyone in the school started cleaning there dorms and lockers. Steve didn't had much stuff brought in his dorm, it took 3 days to clean up everything. At Wednesday some people started to leave, Same thing happened in Thursday, at Thursday somewhere at 1:30 PM Bucky went to Steve's room to visit him, "Hey, I'm leaving in 20 minutes..." Bucky came to hug Steve, "Oh, well I hope you have a good summer!" Steve hugs him back, hopefully no one saw. After 20 minutes Steve noticed that Bucky left. All that Steve had to carry was a backpack that probably weighted like 10 pounds and a big sports bag, that literally weights like 15-25 pounds but Steve didn't care how much it weights, he did play football for 1 year and 2 years of lacrosse. Steve was one of the 100 students that left somewhere at Steve said bye to his fellow friends, not many but some...

"So?" Steve met up with Natasha and Sam.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Anyone want to go to university together?" Natasha suggested laughing.

"Well, we still got 2 years to go to university or not." Sam replied.

Tony kept kept quite and thought of it, sighed.

"How about you Grant?" Sam asked.

"Oh.. I might, I don't know. A lot of stuff happening around in my life!" Steve cheering up, sarcastically...

"Well I better get going, my rides here!" Natasha left entering his dads car. Steve and Sam Replied.

"Well farewell old friend!" Sam and Steve shook hands.

"Farewell goo'old friend!" Steve and Sam laughed  
Steve left walking to his apartment. Sam waited for his right which came after 1 minute that Steve left. After walking a mile, seriously though a MILE, Steve reached his apartment block, he dropped his sports bag and got out his keys. He entered the building, when he reached the 2nd floor he turned around and saw Bucky...

"Ah... Bu-...Buc-...Bucky!?" Steve stood there...

Bucky walked to Steve helping him with his bags...

"I'll explain everything later." The brunette with scary-dusty like voice.

"O-...Ok-Okay..." Steve was scared...

Steve opened the door slowly, "Come in!" The blonde cheering up, Bucky gave a flirting smile.

"Sit down if you like. Do you want anything? Drinks? Food?" Steve insisted.

"I'll be fine. Thank you!" Bucky grinning, looking back at Steve.

"Can you sit with me Steve?" Bucky said in a broken-hearted voice.

"Sure?" Steve made his way to the couch sitting beside Bucky.

"I... I..." Bucky was afraid to ask...

A long pause happened between the brunette and the blonde.

Just than Bucky grabbed Steve's hand holding it tight, than Bucky went in for a kiss. The brunette was on top of the blonde. Steve gave up and just went in for the kiss. Bucky nor Steve didn't want to talk or break the kiss. The brunette was just on top of the blonde making out, Steve's hands where around Bucky's neck. Bucky had his hands aside to Steve's head supporting his weight. Steve and Bucky didn't stop kissing, they were both eager for love. The bond between the two were strong. Steve couldn't help it at all, he wanted Bucky all for himself. Bucky wanted Steve badly. He didn't want to lose him again. The two just sat there cuddling, watching T.V eating and smooching for the rest of the evening. Bucky noticed that Steve was asleep, he turned off the T.V, cleaned the mess of the food and after that he picked up Steve and walked all the way down the hallway looking for Steve's room. He lightly tapped the door with his foot slowly entering the room trying not to wake up Steve, Steve woke up and noticed that Bucky was there, "Mind getting out... I... I have to change..." Steve yawning tiredly, Bucky gets out of the room and knocks after 1 minute, "Mind if I sleep here with you? Steve..." Bucky knocking on the door, "Oh. Sure, I need some company over!" Steve looking at the time; 9:22 PM, "Wait one second i'll get changed, too." Bucky applied, 2 minutes later he got change and entered the room, he saw Steve was only on his boxers, asleep. The brunette slowly took off his shirt and PJ's and got in with Steve, he cuddled Steve softly, not to hurtful or not to soft but just right, just like Steve loved. Both of there legs were tangled together. Bucky has his left hand on Steve's hips. His head on top of the blondes soft, slick, sexy hair.

"I ❤ You..." Bucky whispered, "Don't let go of my heart."

"I... ❤... two... Bucky..." He said tiredly, "I will never... let go, never..."

The two slept cuddling in the cool breezy night.

_**-A Lovely Morning for a Lovely Couple!-**_

_**July 1st, 2014: The Summer Morning!**_

It was 9:47 AM and the first one to wake up was Steve, not Bucky. STEVE. Steve slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Bucky up, he the windows; Steve saw Bucky sweating. Steve puts on his the baggy sweater Bucky gave him, no PJ's. Just like that. Steve left the room and went walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes. He made it to the Kitchen almost slipping due to his laziness. Steve made the usual breakfast, waffles, eggs and a cup of apple 10 minutes of cooking and preparing Bucky woke up. Bucky could smell the fresh goodness of Steve's cooking. Bucky was at the entrance to the Kitchen, Steve was fully-red-blushed-on on what he saw. Bucky wearing red/grey PJ's and no shirt at all, Steve even noticed that Bucky wasn't wearing boxers; probably change since it was a hot night.

"Morning sunshine..." Steve blushing.

"Morfin' Woth'..." Bucky was still tired. (What he meant was "MORNING LOVE" ❤)

"Made you pancakes and bacon?" Steve suggested, "With ice-cream aside." He added.

"Sounds goof'... I hungry." Still tired.

Bucky sat down and waited for his breakfast to be served, Bucky almost fell asleep. 2 minutes later Steve served him his pancakes with bacon aside with ice-cream. Steve sat down, the brunette and the blonde ate and starred at each other the whole time. 20 minutes of chewing and starring at each other, Steve grabbed the plate, cups and the utilities and brought it over to the sink, he chose to wash it later. Bucky suddenly popped out and picked up Steve, Steve giggles and Bucky laughs. He softly places Steve in the couch, the two watched T.V and talked about what they'll do this summer...

"So what are you doing this summer? Bucky asked.

"Where ever my life and friends take me." Steve looking at Bucky.

"Wise, really wise." Bucky laughs.

"I'm having a party at my place, the Buchanan's residence."

"Cool."

"Want to come?"

"Sure why not? Sounds fun!" Steve kisses Bucky.

"You can invite friends if you want!"

"My friends are busy, as always. But i'll ask." Steve suggested.

"Sounds good... Since 10 people are coming, more so might come. Maybe we can surprise them..." Bucky asked mysteriously.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Tell them about us!"

Steve gave Bucky a begging-angry face.

"I mean they'll find out or sooner!"

"What do you say? In for it?" He added.

"Fine! But if things go wrong I blame your sexy ass." Kissing Bucky on the cheek.

"So what time does the party start?"

"July 8th starting at 5:45 PM. Might want to bring swim shorts, too!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The two kept on yapping about what they'll do this summer. After 2 hours of talking and watching Supernatural on T.V the two fell into a nap. That'll shut them up.

* * *

_**Didn't go on in week, promised myself I would at least work 4x a week on this story.  
**__**But i'm really thankful for all the views! I would like to thank some of my friends for supporting me on this  
**__**and telling others about this fanfiction, without the views I would do nothing in my spare time!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Coming Soon! ❤**_


	6. Summer Break Planning!

_**Last Chapter, Steve broke up with Bucky cuz he kinda freaked about  
What happened at Buchanan's Residence, Steve needed some space and time.  
What will the couple do now?**_

* * *

_**-A Big Summer News!-**_

Steve and Bucky were taking a lovely nap, minutes later they woke up in surprise falling to the floor because of a loud knock at the door, "COMING!" Steve got up and made gestures at Bucky telling him to go hide, Steve knew it would be his friends. Steve walked to the door and looked at the eye-hole it was Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson. Steve opened the door really, really slow but Natasha and Sam came crashing in. Steve kicked Bucky's shoes aside so no evidence can be seen but then Bucky vastly hid in the closet in time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Steve yelled.

"This idiot here almost got my house burned down." Natasha sitting down at the couch.

"Yeah... Me and Nat' were alone at her place, cooking and watching shows with a couple of other friends." Sam Sitting in the very edge of the couch away from Nat'.

"Mind if we hang out here for today?" Nat' Asked.

"I... um... I don't know... I mean, SURE!" Steve breathing heavily.

"Calm down there!" Sam and Nat' laughing.

Steve left the living room and made his way to the hallway, he opens the closet and grabs Bucky and both rushed to the master bedroom with out Sam and Nat' noticing them.

"What should we-?!" Steve gets interrupted.

"WE?! You mean you? There your friends!" Bucky kinda losing it...

"Okay, Okay! Imah think of something, stay your sexy ass here!" Steve left the room and Bucky sat down on the bed.

Steve made his way to the living room, and sat down between Natasha and Sam the three where completely silent and were watching 'Orange is the New Black'. After watching one episode. Steve had to spill his beans.

"Guys..." Steve sighed.

"What is it?" Natasha listening, Sam staring at the T.V.

"Sam listen. I got a good ISH news to say..."

"I'm listening, what is it? Something good to say?" Sam and Natasha looked at Steve.

"You know how i'm gay? Right?"

Natasha and Sam nodded.

"And you i'm single?"

Natasha and Sam nodded.

"CAN YOU JUST TELL US!" Sam and Nat' yelling at Steve's face, nearly popping his ears.

"I'M DATING JAMES!"

It was a 10 second silence, "James who?" Nat asked, "OMG" Sam's eyes widen.

"JAMES BUCHANAN..." Sam guessed it, Steve's eyes widen and his face blushed blood-red.

"Your..." Natasha and Sam so surprised.

"Yes, I am. Just... Just don't tell anyone!" Steve warning them.

Natasha and Sam heard foot steps coming from the hallway, they looked back and saw James (*AHEM* Bucky.), "Oh... His fine looking..." Natasha looking at Bucky's torso. Sam, however just giggled in the corner of the couch, "Surprise..." Bucky murmured aloud.

"We won't tell anyone," Natasha told Steve, "We're your friends and we'll never tell a big secret." Sam added.

"When did you guys start dating?" Sam asking, Natasha nodding to the question.

"At June 7th." Bucky answered sitting on the bed-end of the couch, Steve getting up sitting on his lap.

Natasha ans Sam looked away while they smooched.

"So can we party and watch movies?" Sam ruined the moment.

"I'm up for it!" Bucky raising his hand, "I'm in!", Steve kisses Bucky on the cheek, "I'm free, so yeah, sure why not." Natasha and Steve making there way to the kitchen, Steve got out 2 bags of popcorn and heated it up on the microwave. Nat' got out the drinks, 3 cokes for the boys and choco-milk for herself, Steve also brought out some kind of fondue set for Bucky and himself to pleasure-eat themselves while the two yap through out the whole movie. Natasha and Steve come back handful, Bucky got up and helped Steve set the fondue set and the popcorn bowls down, Sam was on his phone not caring. Natasha Slowly walked to the kitchen and set the drinks and other junk foods down. Steve chose the movie "Animal", some horror movie about a these teenagers getting hunted down by some f*cked up alien sh*t animal. They start and Steve ran so fast to the closet and grabbed 2 blankets and 2 pillows, he ran back since he was afraid of the dark and there all watching a horror movie.

"Are we all good?" Steve asked.

"Yup, just hope those two don't make a mess..." Bucky smirks cuddling with Steve in a large American flag blanket.

Meanwhile Nat' and Sam just nodded grabbing the two huge popcorn bowls and watching the movie, eyes wide open. Steve and Bucky are just in the bed-end of the couch cuddling and waiting for the chocolate fondue melt. About 15 or 20 minutes later into the movie the fondue melted Steve and Bucky grabbed the small poker-sticks, Bucky grabbed a marshmallow and Steve put a strawberry in his poker, meanwhile the two idiots in the edge of the couch are in to the movie eating nothing but popcorn. After about 20 minutes into the movie Steve and Bucky were finished with the fondue and little idiot Sam in the edge of the couch feel asleep, Natasha was just sitting there with the 2 pillows and watching the movie like a normal person. About 50 Minutes into the movie a loud sound scared the living star spangled sh*t out of Sam making him fall on the floor crazily the other 3 just laugh, "VERY FUNNY GUYS, VERY FUNNY!" Sam getting up brushing the crumbs of popcorn off his shirt.

It was somewhere at 8 to 9 where Bucky, Steve and Nat' fell asleep, Sam how ever was still awake and chose another movie to watch this time it was 'Pacific Rim'. Sam enjoyed liking technology since his Dad was in the military air-force; specialist. Sam kept quite and got bored about 40 minutes in the movie. He turned off the T.V and grabbed the a blanket that was grey, had black lines and with a big bright red star. He fell asleep at 10 PM for some reason. The 4 teenager friends, all asleep in one big couch. How lovely is that, nothing more than friendship-bonding!

**_-The Fearsome Foursome Adventures Start!-_**

_**July 3rd, 2014: Planning the '4SOME: WORLD ADVENTURES!"**_

It was 9:57 AM when a loud 'BANG!' outside. Steve, Bucky, Natasha fell on the floor, even Sam. Again. They all got up so fast and ran to the window, they look out it was just a brand of police chasing down some drunkard idiot. They all made there way to the kitchen, Natasha and Bucky were slouching the way, Sam almost falling since he was a heavy sleep. Steve actually tripped on the American flag blanket, Bucky noticed him and didn't help him up at all, "Gee... T-thanks you guys..." Steve stuttering since he was full-on tired. Steve got up almost falling again. Bucky was the first one to sit in the 4 seated table, Natasha and Sam sat together at the same time, Lastly Steve sat down.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" He asked, "I can cook anything except for pancakes.", He added in a slouching-voice.

"Toast will be fine for me..." Bucky slammed his forehead onto the table, "I'm fine with toast..." Sam covering his face with his hands.

"How about you Nat'?" He asked, "Anything?"

*Natasha was asleep with her chin on the table.*

"Oh... Okay, I guess we'll all have toast while Natasha sleeps!" Steve cheered up.

10 Minutes later after making 5 slices of toast, 2 for Bucky, 2 For Steve, 2 For Sam. They all ate the goodness that Steve cooked while Nat' sleeps. So far the four friends aren't having a good summer break. After they ate there toast, Natasha woke up and moved to the couch to take a nap. When everyone saw her move, Sam moved to the bed-end of the couch. Bucky was feeling romantic today... So he picked up Steve and he walked to the master bedroom. Steve kinda fell asleep when they made they're way there. Bucky slowly opens the door with his foot in a light tap, he places Steve down softly on to the comfy ass bed, Steve literally rolled the covers for himself leaving Bucky with nothing, Bucky left to the living room to get the American flag blanket while Steve sleeps. It was probably a 3-4 hour nap, But it was 3:25 PM when Natasha and Sam woke up, Nat' and Sam just watched T.V since they know that Steve and Bucky are probably spooning, which they probably are doing right now. After 10 minutes Steve and Bucky woke up due to the volume of the T.V, the two made they're way to the living to join Natasha and Sam.

"Anyone want to play Monopoly with me?" Steve asked randomly.

"Sure, nothing to do so far." Bucky sat around the living room table.

"I'm up for it!" Sam joined in, "Sign me up!" Natasha joined in as well.

"I'm joking, I don't own an Monopoly board, I just wanted you guys to sit here and talk about what we're all gonna do together in this summer break!" Steve cheered.

"Oh, Okay. You could of just ask us, but yeah? Sure i'll talk with YAH!" Natasha replied.

Sam and Bucky just nodded, Bucky moved right beside Steve and gave him a a soft peck on the cheek.

"So i'll give you guys a piece of paper and right down what place or province we should go to!" Steve asked.

* * *

**"Good Idea! BUT WE HAVE NO MONEY!" Sam cried.**

* * *

"I can pay for us all, but ya'll have to pitch small some money!" Bucky volunteered.

"Okay! That sounds good, i'm up for it!" Sam so excited.

"I'll go get the paper!" Steve got up and went to go get some pieces of post-it's.

"Here we go..." He passes around 2 pieces of post-it's for each person, "Pick 2 places, the place that has the most votes... WINS!" He passes everyone pens.

Steve wrote down: **"DIIIIIIISSSNEEEEEEEY WOOOOOORLD!"****  
**

Bucky wrote down: **"London & Disney World Resort"**

Natasha just wrote down one: **"HAWAAAAAAAAAAII!"**

Sam wrote down *AHEM; Peaked at Natasha's paper*: **"Hawaii & Disney world"**

Everyone was done and folded all the paper and out them in a cup...

Steve pulled out the first paper, "Disney world!"

Second paper, "London!"

Third paper, "Disney World Resort!"

Fourth paper, **BLANK?  
**  
Fifth paper, "Ooh...** HAAAAAWAAAAIIIII!"**

Sixth paper, "**DIIIIIIISSSNEEEEEEEY WOOOOOORLD!**"

Seventh paper, "**Hawaii!"**

"OH C'MON! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sam cried out loud.

"YES IT IS! We're all going to...-?!" Nat' gets interrupted.

"DISNEY WORLD RESORT IN FLORIDA!" Steve, Bucky and Natasha jumped up in joy. While Sam wanted to go to Hawaii.

"Hey! Maybe we'll all go to Hawaii after we go to Disney World Resort? Hows that?" Bucky asked.

"FINE! yaaaaay..." Sam's deep tone of voice...

Everyone knew where to go right now... Tutti Frutti Ice Cream shop!

**_-Buchanan's Party Invitation Extras!-  
_**

**_July 4th, 2014: Parties First!_**

This morning and of course Bucky stays at Steve's apartment and sleeps with him, again. Which is really KAAAAAAWAIII (lawljk). Steve got up and grabbed his laptop, which was literally right beside his bed. He grabs hold in to it and ran to the kitchen, turned it on. After that he cooked breakfast while waiting for it to open. He made 4 toast 2 for Bucky and himself. Steve rushed everything since his summer is gonna be big, really BIG PLANS! Bucky entered the kitchen, he saw Steve eating and opening up Skype.

"Why such in ru-rush, love?" Bucky asked in a tiring voice.

"IMAH INVITE THEM TO THE PARTY!" He passes the 2 toast to Bucky.

"I-in-invite whooo?" Bucky wiped his eyes and took a bite out of the toast.

"Natasha and Sam, sounds cool to you if they come?"

"Yeah, sure. They're pretty funny..." Bucky moving onto to the second toast.

Finally, Steve enters a group Skype.

"HI SAM!" He cheered, "Natasha what the hell is that on the side of your eye?!" Squinting his eyes, looking at the thing.

Natasha wipes off her eye liner.

"That's eye liner, forgot to take it out." She leaves the room to get make up remover then comes back.

"So whats up? Why so early in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Yeah no kidding. I just woke up like twenty minutes ago!" Natasha removing the eye liner.

"You guys want to come to Bucky's party?" Steve moves the camera to Bucky.

"Hey guys!" Wiping off crumbs from his lips.

"When is it?" Natasha asked.

"In four days. July 8th!" He asked, "Sounds good to you guys?".

"Yeah sure!" Natasha cheered.

"How 'bout you Sammy D?"

"Yeah sure i'll come. If you and Buckeroo over there don't make out." Sam laughed.

"O.K.O.K, I won't!" Steve laughed.

"PARTYING THAN VACA!" Steve cheered.

"WOOT WOOT!" Natasha yelled, than "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natasha's mom yelled out.

The other 3 laughed their asses off.

"See you guys in 4 days!" Steve waving bye, moving the camera to Bucky who waved back.

"C'YA!" Sam waved good bye.

"See yeah love doves!" Natasha blew a kiss.

Just than, Steve moved the camera so Sam and Natasha could see Steve and Bucky. Steve kissed Bucky on the lips. Sam and Natasha left the group chat, Literally. Bucky and Steve laughed.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for the amazing 422 VIEWS!  
I'm really thankful!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7, COMING SOON!**_


	7. Not chapter but a Note

**Something you should really know...**

* * *

I'm a gay 13 year old Caucasian boy (Mixed with Mexican/Spanish), i have about 4 friends that are girls that MIGHT care about me and I spend more time ONLINE than OFFLINE. My family expects me to be a success growing up kid but I know that will never happen, due to the fact that I still haven't came out to my family. I have really dark brown hair and really dark brown eyes. I eat noodles and meat with rice everyday and it taste so good (Thank you Grandma for living in our house.) I'm really blessed and thankful for the views in my very first fanfiction, I Love You, till the end of the Line! My probably hates 20% of my side of my body because I have been having bad grades for the past school years, maybe it's because i'm getting bullied or maybe I haven't come out to my family yet, I'm really scared of what they'll do to me if I come out to them. I feel like my life is worthless in this world, I really think that because... What are we made for? Just to live? To Love? Oh who cares. The reason why I'm typing this up and letting you know that because I had this comment/review in chapter six saying that my grammar, spelling, punctuation and sh-t is bad. Yeah, I agree with that. All i'm thankful for is all the views in I Love You, till the end of the Line, fanfiction story. I guess the way that comment said to me was hurtful. Yeah I suck at grammar, spelling and other stuff. I'm not really smart, i'm not into sports and i'm not an athletic person, I like to draw anime, and other fun stuff (doodling, inspiration drawings.) I know some of you don't even care about the grammar and spelling and i'm really happy, thank you guys! C': I forgot to tell you about my sister, which is really important. Once she told me to go die in a hole, she really hates me because of how I dress and style in the real outside world. I never talked to her or said a word to her in like 4 months, yes we live in the same house together. Shes 2 years older than me so shes 15 years old. She told me to go die in a hole because she wanted to be the only child. I was thinking of leaving the house, that'll probably make her wish come true. I've been trying so hard to fit in in the real world. Popular and stuff. I'm scared of high school, college and university. I'm scared if I fail my family will be so pissed at me. So yeah so right from now on this year and day, I'm still thinking of leaving the house, And yes i'm not over reacting or making this up. This is real.

* * *

_**I'm thankful for the views in my first fanfiction.  
**__**It's whats keeps me motivated and be strong.  
I care about the world, Yes I do.  
I'm not just an idiot who wants to live life in a normal way.**_

_**Lets get weird and do crazy stuff in life, venture the world.**_

_**Just saying guys, i'm not calling you idiots. **_

_**We're all equal in ways.**_

_**Thank you. C:**_


End file.
